Amor Aprendidas
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: The Dark Lord has won. Because of the Malfoy family's failure to exceed as expected by Voldemort during the war, I am here forced to live through the repercussions; tainting the Malfoy family line by marrying a mudblood. (Maybe an edit for the summary Idk) R&R!
1. Punishment

_**Hey Everyone! So this is a story I originally had posted on adult fanfiction for its mature content, but I was encouraged by several readers who loved the story to post it here so I am doing so. Let me know what you think! I will be updating very soon :)**_

The Dark Lord had won.

That was the end of it, of all of it. And yet it was the beginning too, even for those of us who were pure-blooded and worthy of a wealthy and enviable life. Everything was meant to change however, to the surprise of many, things stayed fairly the same in various aspects of everyday wizarding life.

Not for me though.

My father was not only the cause of my misery but the Dark Lord himself had thrust this burden upon me. While other pure-bloods, my friends and family friends included, were able to live lavish lives, sleep with any witch they desired, go about anywhere, work anywhere and live anywhere they wanted, I have been punished. As Severus Snape would say, were he alive, "In a manner consistent with the severity of my disability to meet expectations."

It is disgusting. Revolting.

I have to _marry_ a mudblood.

No punishment could have exceeded this one, I couldn't fathom a life more miserable, a life more tainted and toxic than having to _marry a mudblood_.

The Dark Lord knew this was worse than anything else for a Malfoy to endure, so it was to be my punishment along with several other conditions: I have to inhabit in England as a permanent resident and I have to… God this is humiliating…

I have to _impregnate_ her.

Yes, that is correct. At some point during our marriage, I will be _forced_ to have _sex with a mudblood_and have a child with her! That was if I didn't maim my own testicles first. Life in Azkaban prison would be a life in Calabria or Fiji compared to what I am about to endure.

Because I was forced to remain somewhere in England, I decided that I would acquire a position at the newly reformed Ministry of Magic. It was run quite differently, to my delight, and most of the people I favored spending time with in school were employed under powerful departments and operating prevailing and high-wage stations.

I was hired almost immediately to work as soon as I had applied just after the war to become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I daresay this was not only because I had connections and I can be an extreme suck up when the time determines I need to be, it was also because I had proficient to exceptional grades when I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Too bad I have to support a filthy mudblood wife with my earnings rather than using it to move out to Costa Rica. How I crave warm weather.

My father and mother were not punished despite their faults and how immensely they too aggravated the Dark Lord, if anything, my punishment was shared with them as well because not only was the Malfoy line of pure-blooded Slytherin descendants destroyed and eradicated for eternity, but they would watch me mutilate that line, fuck a mudblood, and take care of her and our child for the rest of my life. Even after death, I was certain I would not rest peacefully, no matter how deep they buried me.

Filthy little mudblood.

I almost contemplated suicide. Yes, Draco Malfoy, the Boy Who Couldn't Do It would now be given the title of the Boy Who _Could_ Do It, but Only to End His Own Miserable Existence… a bit long a title, don't you think? I determined that I could not use suicide as a means to aid my plight. The consequences brought upon my mother and father would be worse for then they would be chastised. I wasn't sure how, but they would, the Dark Lord assured me and I wasn't about to test him. That had been Potter's job and he had failed at that obviously.

As a courtesy, if you could call it that, all of the blood traitors had not been punished. They would live under the law and since only one mudblood had been spared- for my purposes only mind you- they really had no way of being blood traitors anymore. Unless half-bloods were considered the new low of society, which they weren't because the Dark Lord himself is a half-blood. Though he tries to neglect that tidbit of significant information.

After the war, I had been terminated from the ranks as Death Eater since such a thing isn't really in existence anymore. We are all Voldemort's followers now because he is essentially king, if we lived under a monarchy. Muggles are dying day by day and the magical world is expanding Soon wizards and witches will be the only manner of human existence on the planet. You read about it in the _Daily Prophet_ every day.

None of this mattered to me. I was on the winning side of the battle, whether I had contributed to its success or not.

I also left Malfoy Manor; my parents disowning me for the most part. I hear from my mother occasionally as she sends an owl now and again but my father ignores me entirely. Thanks, father. Half of the cruelties I am being subjected to are the consequences of your actions. Failing to seek out the Dark Lord when he was vanquished by Potter the first time around, failing to bring the Prophecy of his defeat of Harry Potter in one piece after it was required by the Dark Lord, and failure to keep Potter in our manor on the day he and his meddling friends had been brought in by Snatchers.

Nevertheless, the man I supported, idolized and molded myself to replicate was aborting me from his life. I moved to a large, well-sculpted and what most would consider a striking house just an hour outside London in a small town called Reigate nestled in Surrey. I have no time to tend to the exceptionally landscaped gardens but my wife could bother herself with that. She will clean, cook and do whatever I tell her to, this is certain. No way in hell, if I have to support her, will I be wasting my earnings on servant work. I could always obtain house elves but if she is around, why should I bother? It is not as if she will have anything better to do with her pathetic existence aside from producing my children. The very thought still sickens me.

I hate her and I pined for nothing more than to see her die in that war. But no, she was an invincible little thing. Little indeed. Approximately five inches shorter, soft brown eyes, pretty enough, but the fact that she was a mudblood deterred me from ever having any kind of relationship with her. Until now that is.

I hadn't seen her in about half a year before I was told I would be meeting her to discuss the wedding today.

So here I am. Miserable.

I am sure by now you have guessed who I am to achieve pleasant matrimony with.

Hermione Granger.


	2. Ministry Success & Life Failings

"Mr. Malfoy," I turned to see Balthus Catharus striding quickly up to me from behind. He was walking awkwardly with that overgrown belly of his. He was so utterly annoying and incompetent I couldn't believe he had survived the war, let alone still working for the Ministry.

"What?" I asked, too rudely.

"Miss Granger and her lawyer are in your office ready for conference sir. Shall I tell Mr. Hellstriger to accompany you, sir?" Terry Hellstriger was my lawyer and a fucking good one at that, at least he had been so far for what I'd been paying him. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, Catharus. I won't miss it for that mudblood." I snapped back at the bloated oaf who raised his eyebrows, taken aback. "Well, I shall tell her you'll be a while then, sir."

"Yeah, make her wait. It ought to do her some good." I gave a disgusted look. A necessity, I didn't leave my house without it.

I walked off to the lifts and instructed the man to take me to the Department of International Magical Corporation. The meeting I needed to attend was not only going to make me rich, it was going to make me more powerful as Head of my department. I would have more influence in many of the other departments related to mine as well which would raise my salary and my overall ranking within the Ministry. I had only been working for the Ministry for three months, but let me tell you, if I kept this up, I would be making my way to Minister quite soon. It is all about networks and connections see.

I got off on the floor I needed and hurried to make meeting room. People greeted me cordially along my way and I returned there salutations with curt nods. I am recognized and respected at the Ministry for the most part, despite my father's mistakes. Of course, I made myself this way, something for which I am truly grateful because there is nothing worse than falling from grace like my father has. He doesn't even work at the Ministry anymore and has instead taken up staying at home, leeching off the Malfoy fortune that would've been mine after he dies were he not such a prat to write me out.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit."

"Sorry, I know I may be a bit tardy. What do we have here, ladies and gentlemen?" I sat in my seat near the head of the table where Phillius Tufttle sat, as the Minister need not be present for this meeting. Only Heads involved in law, finance, and resources were required to be here, others joined in for lack of a better time pass.

As Head of International Magical Corporation and as the man who owns one of the largest firms dealing in investments and stocks in the wizarding- well, only world- today, this is _his_ meeting. If I can convince him to sell the company to the Ministry, I will be in charge of settling the laws, leading the Department of Finance, and expanding the Ministry's hold over private investments and private corporations, more than just the one I am possibly collecting today. I didn't think this would be very easy. Even though he is a Ministry Head and would like to see the government in more control of the private sector, I was sure he would prefer to have some personal authority as well. Not just that which he partakes in at the Ministry. His company is primarily involved in stocks and bonds of Gringotts, which has become a new priority since the war. Money was difficult to come by. A great deal of it was lost to damage, used and squandered within private and corporate ownership, or those who died never composed a Will and Testament as to whom it should be distributed to after their deaths.

Yes, my head is inflated. Larger than ever before if you ever thought that was possible. I have ascertained to a new level of self-confidence and skill that surpasses my old days as a bad boy with charm, quick and easy sex, wealth, and a family name to which I was trying so greatly to live up to. Now, I kept the name, the heritage and my place in it only by memory and blood, not by my current actions.

I love the Ministry, my career, my success and how I have molded myself in the matter of only a few months into a giant. I don't need my family's money I don't even need them, even though I maintain the values I was raised with.

Sitting in my chair, I relaxed. I felt lazily arrogant and confidence was spewing from my appearance; well groomed, slight stubble, and styled well as far as attire matters. I dress depending on my mood and the light blue suit with a red tie set off a contrast of victory and wealth. _I shine._

"What I want to know is why I should sell this company to the Ministry. Granted, I work here as a Head, but this company is an asset to the development of my personal success and I am proud that it has lasted through the war up until now. It is thriving, gentlemen, far more than I thought it would. Why should I risk it? What if it fails here? I am up 18% and if that drops, I won't be happy."

"Mr. Tufttle, if I may." I spoke up. I had my hands laced, resting my elbows on the arms of the chair I was sitting in. "Yes, your company is making it big. More money now than ever before because people don't know what to do these days. The war hit us hard." I let my gaze wander to the eyes of the other Heads of the Ministry. I needed to see if any of them would challenge me. None. "But think about it. When times are tough, people look to their governments for help, for aid and for answers. Whether that is their best bet or not, it is instinctive. Every day, departments are bombarded with requests and pleas for help, for answers, for support. If we can give them money management and investing options aside from Gringotts- which is still recovering- that coincide directly with the Ministry, we can also offer an increase in annual interest from private ownership with your firm because face it, the Ministry has more money right now."

No one argued. I received a few nods and signs of agreement to my logic so I proceeded. "The Department of Finance can run the figures for you, I'm sure, but if you doubt anything I am saying, know that Ms. Fidister and I had a meeting earlier today that involved an expenditure to you in the case of the worst happening. We have drawn up a document here, sir." With a flick of her wand, Fidister sent the document from her place to the head of the table.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips and my heart race with adrenaline as my latest project was looking over the agreement for reimbursement with satisfaction. It really was a win-win situation for him. Wealthy fuck.

"May I have an agreement drawn up today for the sale?" Victory.

"Yes, sir. I, Head of Finance and Mr., Gillespie, Head of Resources and Business, will manage this with you. Mr. Malfoy, can we set up a meeting later this week to edit and prepare this with you? The legality of this document should be drawn up as we proceed."

"Certainly," I nodded, fairly beaming. As everyone stood, I turned to Mr. Tufttle. "Thank you, sir. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

"I know I shan't, Mr. Malfoy."

…

I entered my office. I felt sick and irritated despite the fact that I had just earned myself an immense amount of galleons in a matter of thirty minutes or so.

There she was, sitting. Patiently albeit, beside a stout, short, middle-aged witch who looked less patient. Mr. Hellstriger followed me into my office and both ladies turned to see us enter. I doubt she alleged me to notice, but Granger's expression shifted into definite surprise at my appearance I assumed. Difficult to say, but she certainly didn't look disappointed.

Despite myself, I admit, she looked pretty damn good. Slender, petite as always, soft, curly golden brown hair that flowed below her shoulder blades, I expected. As of right now, she had her hair tied up neatly. She dressed decently enough, better than I anticipated she would. She was stunning, really.

I smirked, "Hello, Granger. Pleased? Been awhile hasn't it?" I shook my head as my sarcastic attitude diminished and was replaced with annoyance. The little lawyer witch displayed an expression of petulance. "You are forty-five minutes late, Mr. Malfoy, my client-"

"Should know that I just closed a deal that will feed her and myself for the rest of our lives with more than enough disposable income for amenities." I raised an eyebrow and laced my hands in the same way I had before, now sitting in my comfortable office chair. No word from either woman. I knew I had made my point.

Hermione Granger looked broken. I had never seen her so depressed and scared in my life. She looked incredibly ashen white and all confidence and spunk had drained from her. Something had happened since the war, I was sure, either that, or the idea of me being her future husband was truly terrorizing her.

Mr. Hellstriger smiled. "Well let's get on with the agreements, shall we?" He turned to Granger. "The wedding should take place within a week according to the papers I have settled here before me. Do you have a preference?" I found it amazing how people, despite the Dark Lord's rule, were being so kind to Granger. Perhaps they were human enough to have a bit of pity inside them. I on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. Reveling in it, really.

"I…" She looked nervously at me then to her lawyer who nodded at her to proceed. I smirked. "The 5th. The 5th of September."

"So, that is next Tuesday. Mr. Malfoy?"

"It'll have to be after 5PM. I have a day job."

"Fine, 7PM wedding. Do you have a preferred location, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head quickly and closed her eyes meekly. I raised another eyebrow in her direction.

"Perhaps the Trafalgar Square, dear? You did say that was a lovely place." A tear left Granger's eye as she pulled out a handkerchief. "I really don't care where I marry, Harriet. Wherever Malfoy wants is fine."

"Mr. Malfoy or Draco," I corrected smirking again, "As my wife, you will exhibit the same last name and it will get quite confusing if we are both calling each other Malfoy."

Harriet shot me a look and patted Hermione's back. "It might be nice, dear."

"Fine, yes." Hermione nodded rapidly in response.

"Very well. 7PM at Trafalgar Square. Justice Perlince shall preside and you shall need two witnesses." Hellstriger looked out at us over his bifocals.

"You'll do for one." I nodded and Granger chose Harriet.

"Good. Now do you want to do a reception or dinner?"

"Not necessary," I snorted. "Obviously you didn't expect we would seeing as you assumed we would require two witnesses for the event." I informed Hellstriger who sighed and closed his file.

"Miss Granger. Apparate there, I assume you still can?"

"Yes, sir."

Huh?

"7PM then." Hellstriger noted and I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Just a few documents to sign and go over as per the agreement of the Dark Lord." The older wizard stated carefully.

I huffed and pushed myself off the chair to stand. "Yes, fine. We'll deal with that Tuesday. We'll sign them then." I instructed. No one questioned me or argued and Granger rose, her lawyer by her side. I nodded sharply. "Go now. I have business." That mudblood Granger looked so fucking shaky and lethargic as she left I thought she'd pass out.

If Granger was going to be this meek, she'd be a lot easier to handle than I'd originally thought.

…

I wondered again why I was being punished as harshly as I was whilst I stood outside in the early autumn chill. I was dressed in a dark black suit with my wool coat on and I was still freezing! Why was she late? What the hell else did she have to do?

Hellstriger sensed my irritation and impatience. "Be patient, for Merlin's sake. She's only fifteen minutes tardy."

"I don't care. She should be prompt. Something she'll have to learn being married to me." I snapped back.

"Easy," Hellstriger urged. "She is going through a lot."

I snorted. "I could care less."

"You ought to care more. She is going to be your wife. She is a pretty young thing and she was a peer of yours at Hogwarts. Despite her blood background, you should be grateful you ended up with her instead of someone less desirable."

I snickered. "Trying to make me notice her sexuality? I think you have noticed enough for both of us. Why not take my place and marry her yourself?"

Hellstriger scowled, "Are you always so insufferable?"

"Yes, got it from Lucius." I said, spite spilling from my tongue.

"You father." Think he's being clever? "No," I retorted, "He's no father of mine."

"Yet you're going through with this because of him and your mother. They are punished if you don't, right? Not you yourself?"

"I am too, but yes. My mother is the one I am doing this for. Not him." I scowled.

"Want to know a little about her before you commit to a lifetime relationship? Or would you rather find out along the way?" I didn't respond and Hellstriger took this as a 'no' to the latter. "Some believe she placed her parents into hiding prior to the start of the war for their safety. She isn't sure if they're even still alive now that… well now that this massacre has be incepted." Hellstriger removed his bifocals and used his fleece scarf as a polishing rag. He was a half-blood so his sympathies tended to lie with the mudbloods. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that in a way, that taint ran through his veins. The taint of having non-magical folk in the family. Unfortunately, my child would suffer similar consequence, though its title would not be half-blood or mudblood. Corporate was trying to work on new titles for the daughters and sons of half-bloods and pure-bloods and for half-bloods paired with half-bloods. My offspring would need a new name too.

Hellstriger continued, to my dismay, "She lost her best friend, Harry Potter, countless other witches and wizards alike. People she considered to be her family equivalents. She is not allowed a career, a life to lead and call her own, nor is she able to marry the man she really desires to. She is still searching for her parents, I suppose, but that's all hearsay." I scoffed and was rewarded with a glare and sharp toned retort, "She is also forced to marry a wizard who does not even see her as a human being. If that wasn't bad enough, she will carry and raise his child. Most likely while he's out snogging other witches."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," I replied sharply, embarrassed I'd even replied.

"Why?" Hellstriger raised his eyebrow.

I felt a sickening humiliation churn inside me. "Dark Lord… he made it so I couldn't… get off with anyone but her."

Hellstriger just thought this was hilarious and laughed boisterously. "You mean to say he bewitched you to only achieve erection and receive sexual pleasure with her?"

"Yes," I replied. That fucking scum. He had a few more laughs before continuing, "Anyway, her hopes and dreams of a happy life are destroyed. Hopefully you don't make it worse for her, Draco."

"Here they're here," Finally! Bleeding Harpies I was not going to be able to endure anymore of Hellstriger's menacing remarks and stories about the mudblood. This was bad enough and I could feel myself getting sicker, angrier and more annoyed as the two women came closer.

The justice had apparently decided to tag along with them and beamed when they all reached the water fountain where Hellstriger and I had been standing since we'd arrived.

Granger had at least made the effort to dress appropriately in a rather becoming lilac pink dress. She too was bundled in a black dress coat and gloves.

As the justice began, I thought I would burst into tears right there. I wanted to shake my fist at the heavens and most of all, despite myself, I wished that Harry Potter had survived and won the war. If he had, I would not be standing here right now.


	3. Wedding Woes

The ceremony was brief, formal, and metaphorically painful. Granger just stood there like a statue and appeared as if she would burst into snot-filled sobs as she mumbled, "I do." I felt ill and I'm sure like looked a little green as we left the place by the fountain. Not a bad place for a wedding to be honest, if you were into that sort of thing. I certainly wasn't, at least not with Granger.

I could practically feel the souls of my ancestors beating me with filthy words, the same I used on many of my peers at school. Always hilarious when they're not directed at you.

I shook Hellstriger's hand and thanked the justice while Granger buried her face into Harriet's bosom, sobbing riotously. For fuck's sake, Granger pull yourself together. Where is that pissing off Gryffindor courage, huh?

I couldn't take much more of this. I sauntered over to her, adjusting my tie, I looked to the clouds that were accumulating above us. "A storm is coming. I want to get back to the house, Gran- I mean, Mrs. Malfoy, come." Mrs. Malfoy. I wished I was dead.

Harriet patted her back and kissed her forehead, they mumbled something to one another and I was growing impatient. "Now! Come on." Hellstriger placed a hand on my shoulder, "Easy, buddy." He muttered. "Hermione, please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, I serve Mr. Malfoy, and now that you are his only family," he emphasized and the mudblood looked at him in a mixture of wonder and confusion. "I am delighted to say I serve you too." He smiled and took the mudblood's hand, squeezing it slightly. A gesture of comfort I presumed.

As a rumble of thunder rang ominously through the sky I nodded and mudblood took my hand as we disapparated from the spot.

She let go of me instantly as we apparated onto my green lawn. She looked stunned and then shot a look of vacant expression at me, "This house…"

"Got a problem?" I asked exasperated. I admit, okay I am being a jerk. But here I am heading into the house for fear of getting struck by lightning and she is hesitating on the fucking lawn to make a comment about the bloody house. I had already undone my tie and my coat was in my arm.

"It looks so… _muggle_." That was the last straw. "You are not accustomed to living in the wizarding world, are you, mudblood? Not all homes look like Malfoy Manor or the Weasel Burrow." I looked down at her, standing close enough to touch her. She was so bloody annoying. I shook my head. "Come inside-"

"She will be going nowhere with you!" Came an angry retort. Aw, fuck. I withdrew my wand and grabbed my wife's arm as a red-headed imbecile stepped out from behind one of the lilac trees planted by the path to the house. He was holding a wand, pointed directly at me. "Ron!" she practically jumped with ecstasy when she saw him, happiness flooding over her face. I looked from her to him. Really? That twat? Even I had to admit she could do a lot better.

"Drop your wand," I ordered lamely.

"Forget it Malfoy, I saw her first, she is mine and she hates you, she doesn't want to be married to you!" I saw her first? As if she was a toy and Weasley was ten years old.

"I don't need to hear an argument, Weasley. I need you to get off my property and leave my wife alone before I report you to the Wizard Council." These wizards and witches worked for the Ministry and dealt with disputes, stalkers, and basically anyone stepping outside the bounds of polite social custom. This included thieves and traitors as well. Weasley was about to become both, if he wasn't already.

He stopped toward the witch I was still holding onto. She made no move to go to him, "Hermione, come, please. We can get out of here. We can go into hiding, whatever it takes, at least we'll be together." Way to go, Weasel-bee, make sure I hear the entire plan.

She looked from me to Weasley. Tears flowed freely from her eyes again. "Ron, I… I can't. I am bound by wizarding law to stay with Malfoy. Even if I could leave, he would report us and you would be punished so harshly for taking me away from him." She gestured to me and I issued a smug look to Weasley. "I don't care what happens to me, I want you away from that prat!" Ron spoke urgently.

"Ron, you can't. It's for your own good, please. Once you're found, you will probably be killed or imprisoned and I will be returned. There is no way out, please we spoke about this last night."

I rolled my eyes as another clap of thunder came and suddenly, the rain spilled out of the sky. We were all soaked within moments. "Enough of this. Leave Weasel or I'll report you!" I dragged her away as she cried violently, Weasel echoing this. Bleeding Merlin it was like a fucking romance movie. I left the red-headed moron on the lawn and shut the door behind us, arming the wards.

I was soaked, angry, exhausted and fucking hungry. "I looked in the mirror that hung on the wall in the foyer and requested a towel so I could dry off. It flew down the stairs from the linen pantry and into my hands. As I began drying I looked at the trembling, still silently weeping, little witch beside me. "Well, go on. Get a towel."

"I… I can't use magic." She blubbered.

"What?"

"They… they took my wand. I am not permitted another. I can only do magic that a wand does not require." She looked up at me sullenly.

I tossed her the towel and pinched the bridge of my nose. "This means you can't cook a dinner within fifteen minutes, can you." It was not a question, I knew she couldn't.

"Actually, depending on what you have, I might be able to make something." She mumbled. "Very well, then make it." I doubted this would be very good. "I am showering. Make the dinner. I will be down in about fifteen minutes." I looked her over. She was trembling, soaked and she looked dare I say, wan. "Oh for fuck's sake Granger, pull yourself together." I sighed, "Look go shower I need to look over a couple things anyway." A look of dumbfounded surprise formed on her face. I ignored this and went to the study on the first floor. I used a quick drying spell and sat in my leather club chair at the mahogany desk in my office.

By the time I had finished going through the Pearson case, she was downstairs. She had tied her dry hair back into a braid and wore plain black pants that were fitted and a plaid shirt. It was simple and plain but she still looked pretty good.

I was in the middle of responding to an owl that I had received earlier that day from Tufttle. A congratulations and celebration dinner for himself, one where numerous officials from the Ministry and from his company were invited.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said, not looking up at her as I continued to write. I agreed to Thursday night at 7PM. I lay back in the chair and let my thoughts run for a moment before I heard the clanging of pans in the kitchen. I stood up and didn't even bother doing or saying anything to her until I had relished in a hot shower.

The water felt amazing, I can't tell you how incredibly wonderful it felt to stand under that hot water after the day I had. The week, really. I got out, dried off and changed into more comfortable attire. As I went downstairs I could smell the wafts of dinner.

My stomach growled as I went through the hall to the kitchen. "Mudblood?"

"Don't call me that, I'm in the dining room." She snapped and I went into the room adjacent. The table was set, soup was in either bowl and a plate with salad was also set out. "This it?" I asked.

"No, the sandwiches are grilling. I would have made something better were you…" She stopped herself, took a deep breath and tried again, "If I had I more time."

"Forget it, I don't care." I smoothed my jacket and sat down. She stood looking at me blankly. "Well sit down," I offered, wolfish expression on my face.

She surprisingly obeyed and looked at me from across the table. "Why do you dress up even when you're in your own home?"

"Reminds me that work is never done," I replied sarcastically and took a mouthful of salad. I will admit, she can throw together a decent appetizer and I ate my hot soup eagerly. She stood up and went to get the sandwiches and brought them in on a tray. "I must say," my expression a representation of how impressed I was. "You know how to make a meal and dress a table."

She glared at me, "I wasn't raised by wolves, Draco." She sat down and began playing with her soup. I noticed she'd barely eaten anything. "What?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she put her spoon down. As it hit her soup bowl with a slight ping she looked at me squarely, "I really think it would be best if we call each other by our first names. Mine is Hermione," sarcasm dripped off her tongue and she narrowed her eyes, "Not Mudblood."

I snickered, "Yeah, okay." I took a sip of soup and I could see her face turning red. "Why are you so… submissive?" I asked, I wouldn't have bothered normally but I was afraid it was a trap, especially after the Weasel-bee incident on my turf. I looked out the bay window to see if I could spot him, but only the fall of night and heavy rain pelting angrily against the window was visible from where I was sitting.

"None of your business." She forked her salad angrily.

"It is. Unfortunately, you are my business now. And I think we ought to make a few things clear right away." I wiped my mouth with the green cloth napkin ornamented with a silver serpent, a reminder of my time as a proud Slytherin. "Firstly, I agree to call you by your given name."

"Which is?" She glared at me her knuckles were white, clenching her fork. I grinned devilishly, "Hermmy."

That pissed her off and she nearly threw a fork at me but my malevolence made her rethink that action. I called off the mocking. "Hermione, okay? I will call you Hermione." I hate her, God why did I even listen to her? I could call her whatever the fuck I wanted. "Second, I will be in charge of your daily life. Wherever you go, whoever you see and whatever you do, I want to know about it, because after that red-headed retard showed up at my door, I am not making any exceptions or excuses and I am not stupid." I shot her a wrathful look and she gulped. "I will report him, tomorrow." I stood up from my chair and fear reclaimed her expression as it had several times before when I looked at her. "No, Draco please! They'll punish him! For trespassing, trying to provoke me into leaving and for breaking the ban law set on him by the Ministry! He's not even allowed to be around me anymore because of this stupid punishment, Draco!"

"You bet," I snickered and strode out of the dining room. She followed me and tried to grab my sweater waistcoat. "Draco! You listen to me right now!" I whirled on her, catching her wrist in my hand, "Listen up, I don't want any disrespect, argument, or disobedience from you. If I get any of that, _you_ will be punished. Not necessarily in the way you expect, I could make things pretty bad for Weasley, got it? But even worse for you." My baleful expression and flashing eyes deterred her from retorting but she sank to the floor in tears.

I looked down at her, choleric. "Pathetic. I knew you never had it in you during the war. I doubt you would've survived were Potter and Weasel not around. What will they do to you, if you're caught disobeying me? Despite this little undertaking, the Dark Lord still sees me as an asset to existence, unlike yourself." I knelt down to look into her broken features. "So tell me, Hermione. What will they do to you if you don't obey this law?"

She shook her head, bleak and crestfallen. "Answer me!" I shouted, grabbing her arm again. She began sobbing again, "They will kill my parents! Alright! Happy you sick jerk! As soon as they find my parents they'll kill them and then they will restrict more and more of my liberties until I am confined to this home eternally and forced to watch the people around me die! Not just muggles! But what you call 'blood traitors' like Ron, Ginny…" She wept and hiccupped with her tears. "They're only alive still because they're being used as a… as bait or something. Incentive." She whimpered.

"Your parents haven't been found?"

"No, not yet."

"But you know where they are, don't you." I flashed her a jeering grin. "No!" She shook her head violently. "I was tortured, Veritaserum and other horrible… I don't know, I swear. Please." She started to stand up on her own but I pulled her up and fairly dragged the woeful mudblood to the sofa in the parlor. I sat her down and pulled and handkerchief from my pocket. She accepted it readily and began cleaning herself up as best she could. Her shirt was stained with her own tears and her hands were wet. "I believe you." I suddenly replied wryly.

I began walking away again. "Do the dishes when you're done there. I will have brandy ready for us in the den when you're done."

I could feel her eyes on me as I left, smugly.


	4. Prophecy

_**Wow guys! I really appreciate the support :) Thank you so much for the favorites, views, and reviews! I will update more, perhaps later on today! **_

"Here," I handed her a glass as she entered the den and I sat down in a yellow chair while she lowered herself onto the one opposite, the low table between us. A flick of my wand and a fire appeared in the hearth. She watched the flames dance as I spoke, "I wake up at precisely 7AM. Usually I skip breakfast and go to the Ministry by 8AM. I will send notice if I plan to be home for afternoon lunches or not and I habitually arrive home for dinner by 6PM. If there are other plans, I promise I will inform you about them as soon as I find out, okay? Also, if you have plans, say you're going to meet a friend, like I said, you tell me about it. Got it?"

She looked wistfully into the fire then whispered, "I don't think you'll have to worry about me going anywhere, Draco. I don't have friends anymore." I watched her swallow the entire glass of brandy I poured her. Damn she could drink. "If you don't mind, I will be going to bed. I finished the dishes." She stated this a little too dour for my taste but I let it slide. "Yeah go ahead. Listen, this Thursday, I have a social dinner to go to. You're coming, you have any nice dresses?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I want to see them before I leave tomorrow, your things have arrived by now I am sure. If they're not satisfactory, you will go out and get a new one." I nodded for her to leave and she shook her head, a look of petulance on her face, "The least you could do is treat me like a wife, not a servant."

…

I wasn't about to sleep. I had other business to attend to. As she slipped upstairs, I went to the bookcase in the den and found the green and silver book that rested differently from the others on the shelf. I pulled it and the bookcase opened up to reveal a dark, circular room. I entered it and let the bookcase shut behind me.

"Lumos," I muttered and the end of my wand glowed as I stepped into the center of the room. "Date…Animae…Mortuus…" Instantly, candles that circle the room on the floor against the wall ignited. Different sizes and shapes but all analogous in color; each one a creamy blonde. I used my wand and pointed it at the floor, forming a deep, red circle from the blood of my ancestors. It spit from my wand, spattering onto the black wood. "Homo Gotikus… Homo Gotikus… Bilis mortem… Bilis mortem…" I murmured. "Now you are called."

I closed my eyes and waited as each one of my ancestors appeared before me. Strangely, I was never sure why this was, but every Malfoy ever born was a male, marrying outside to wives from noble pure-blood homes.

All of them appearing in front of me. No spell can reawaken the dead, that is how it is with magic that is not dark, but now, that was finished. You could reawaken spirits, corpses… resurrection was not uncommon and people were using it daily to try and bring back those who had died in the war. Filthy and disgusting, rotting flesh and bone, they would disintegrate anyway and they were useless when it came to comprehension seeing as their souls had moved on.

I used this spell to call upon the ambiances of my forefathers, not their bodies.

"Anguis, pleasure as always," this man was founder of the Malfoy line and was older than dust itself. "How are we?"

"Not well, this world is cold, cold as the crypts themselves." He moaned.

"Stop whining, this was what you always wanted, and what your descendants learned to covet too," I gestured to the other couple dozen Malfoy souls in the room encircled by the light from the candles, surrounding the circle of their blood which was encircling me. "No," Tristram said. He looked despondent and I noted the expressions of every man in the room was that of disdain and humiliation. "What? This is what we're about isn't it? Look I know I failed, you know Lucius failed, you know I praise our bloodline, with the exception of him, and you know that I am forced to defile him and lose the Malfoy fortune lest my mother, who has no right to, changes Lucius Malfoy's testament to included me as an heir to the Malfoy fortune. You know I accept the name, not the money. You know I am being punished-"

"More so than you think, Draco. We all are." Another ancestor spoke up. I whirled around to give him a deadpan look. "What? Why are you all fucking brooding about this?"

"Because Draco, if you do not change in your ways, she will kill you." Well that was blunt.

"What?" I was completely taken aback. Hermione Grang- no Hermione Malfoy kill me? No way in hell, she didn't have it in her even if she wanted to. Nevertheless I felt a sudden wave of sour wariness wash over me. "Is this a prophecy?"

"Yes," Anguis spoke up and leaned in slightly, "You must understand, it is far better that you live by the law the Dark Lord has bound you with rather than take the punishment of death. At least…" He hesitated. "At least this way, the Malfoy line proceeds."

"We could always _not proceed,_ how about that?" I asked smugly.

"No, we are one of the oldest families to exist, we have power, influence, and you have also created that under the Malfoy name as you work at the Ministry we shall not give that up." He looked grim. "She will cause your death, inadvertently or otherwise that is what the prophecy declares presuming things are not altered.

"Where is this crystal ball? I want to see it." I demanded.

"Department of Mysteries, of course." Ignotus scowled.

"What if I kill her first?" I questioned. The thought had never crossed my mind until now. "Are you deaf? The Malfoy line must proceed."

"Why? Surely it has nothing to do with power and influence."

No one answered me and I shot them all challenging looks before Ignotus spoke again. "If our family is out of the pool of magic, it will create a drain which will cause the other two families to slip and thus, magic will be lost."

"So you're trying to tell me that if I don't make it so my wife doesn't kill me or inadvertently causes my death, the Malfoy family will be lost thus affecting the entire wizarding world's existence?"

"Yes, no life will be left at all since muggles are being killed by the thousands daily. Everything you know now will be eradicated."

"How is this possible?"

"Magic works like a web. Every family is connected in some way or another, like a tree," as Anguis spoke, a golden, glittering tree appeared before us, "We are a part of the roots, branching off into different magical families until you reach the top. Mudbloods, half-bloods and those created by other forms of magical mating are the effects of this tree, the spreading and passing down of magic from three founding pure-blood families, more powerful than other that exist such as the Weasleys, the Potters- whose line has been eradicated." A branch fell off the tree with the surname 'Potter' inscribed on it. The branch exploded into glittering sawdust as it hit the floor of the room. "These founding families of magic are The Malfoys, The Peverells and the Lomaxs, your mother's origin. The decree Voldemort gave you had impregnated this tree, sort of speak, with a disease that could kill it off. He didn't realize this of course when he sought to punish the Malfoy family, but it has been done and if you are killed, if the Malfoy lines ends." The roots of the tree began disintegrating and as this occurred, the rest of the tree began shriveling until the entire tree turned to sawdust.

"The other families aren't as important I take it?"

"No, we are the base. If we're gone, they're gone." Ignotus spoke up sorrowfully, "The world today was not what we intended to see come of our kind. We were ignorant and foolish to persecute those of what we considered to be a lesser bloodline. You must not make the same mistake, Draco. Hermione is your wife. She can alter the future."

"So now you think that we _need_ mudbloods?"

"All magical blood is worthy."

"But no mudbloods are left, just Hermione," I flinched when I heard myself say her name.

"Yes, and were we to vanish it would be up to them to recreate magic, but now that is not possible as all are extinguished aside from Hermione."

"Voldemort saw to that," I drawled.

"Don't be foolish, boy. Grow up and let your prejudices go. We did. And if you really praise us as your forefathers as an example of what you should be then you need to not just look at us, but listen to us as well." Anguis said severely.

"Disjicio!" They all evaporated just as the candles blew out.

…

I crawled into bed. I was thoroughly exhausted and lie back next to my wife who was sleeping in a semi-fetal position on her side of the bed. I could hear her steady breathing in the darkness and suddenly I felt strange. A scent, exotic and subtle was wafting to my nose and igniting my senses. It was fairly tropical like coconuts and orchid. I leant closer to her and inhaled deeply. This would've been creepy had she not married me less than 7 hours ago. For this reason, and this reason only, I slept close to her that night. Her scent filling my dreams with scenes from a tropical paradise.

It was not the scent I woke up with though, rather a scent of food. Breakfast? My eyes snapped opened and I discovered my room to still be dark aside from a small lamp in the corner on and the lavatory connected to it to have the light on as well yet neither were shedding much light. I liked the house dim.

I could hear rain still tapping the window pane and the shuffling of someone downstairs. Was I dreaming? I ran my hand over my face roughly trying to wipe the sleepiness from it. I checked the watch by the bed. It was 6:50AM and I got up, leaving the bed unmade, and went into the lavatory. I noticed towels laid out for me and Hermione's things set about neatly on her side of the large countertop. A note was on top of the towels.

_Master Malfoy,_

_I have started breakfast for you which will be ready for you by the time you are out of the shower. I have left my possessions and toiletries neatly out of the closet, bureau and bathroom pantry so as not to clutter your things. Please let me know where I should place them when you can spare a moment of your time. _

_Your indentured servant/wife,_

_Hermione Malfoy. _

I actually laughed at reading this and threw it onto the tessellated countertop. I showered and dressed in one of my favorite sweaters and suits and adjusted my tie as I went down the stairs. Apparently, she could hear the thundering of my feet coming down the staircase because I heard a sudden clang and a shout, "One moment! I am just getting the juice." She hurried to the fridge and fetched it.

I went down the hall and to the breakfast table in the kitchen. "Loved the note, Mrs. Malfoy." I sneered and she narrowed her eyes as she set a stack of French toast on the table along with a jug of juice. I sat at the head and looked out at a platter of sausages, French toast, fruit, juice and she even had piping hot coffee. "Trying to suck up to me, are we?" I teased. "I apologize for not having indulged you last night, I am sure you were looking forward to some foreplay and contraception on the night of our wedding."

"I was tired, doesn't make a difference to me." She stated blandly as she sat down at her place. She was looking good, I have to say. Green sweater, tight pants and hair pulled back. "You don't own any jewelry, do you?" I asked as I served myself French toast.

She had just put a pineapple cube in her mouth and looked at me mouthful, a quizzical expression flashing across her face as she tried swallowing and chewing simultaneously. I laughed at this and shook my head, smiling. She finally replied, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I never see you wearing any, aside from that time at the Yule Ball." I pointed out.

"I don't own any," she confirmed and cut into her toast.

"That'll have to change." I looked at the grandfather clock in the adjoining lounge. I ate heartily as I still had time then slammed bills of galleons on the table. "Take this, go to the boutique in Dilpid Alley and purchase a dress. Make it fancy, I don't care what it costs." I walked out and she followed dutifully. I adjusted my appearance in the hall mirror as she gathered my rain slicker and umbrella. "You will put your belongings upstairs in whatever cabinets, drawers, or part of the closet you want. I really don't care." I took my things from her and raised my eyebrows, "We good?"

"Yes," she nodded and watched me leave. I apparated off the path and into the Ministry. That wasn't so bad. If she kept cooking like that I wouldn't hate living with her.

In reality I was aware I needed to change my attitude and get her to care for me, problem was I had never gotten anyone to actually care about me before so how was I supposed to make her care?


	5. Power & Potency

The more I thought on it, the more I began to feel this whole prophecy crap was pretty fucked up. I didn't quite understand how her caring about me would save my life nor how I could even go about this. How does my fairytale romance effect our entire clan? The entire magical world at that? Well, my forefathers had answered these but it still sounded ridiculous.

I decided I needed access to this prophecy.

"Catharus!" I called from my office and the pudgy little man ran in instantly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need you to send this personal request of mine to the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Tell them it is urgent and that they send me a response as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Catharus practically bowed and I knew he was sucking up. The little maggot wanted a promotion for certain and I would sooner fire him than provide it. He wasn't my secretary or anything, I held those people in higher respect than this one, but he did work in a sub-department under mine that dealt with property. This was one of those issues. That prophecy _was my_ property and I didn't care what the people downstairs had to say about it. I would have access to it.

I sighed heavily and checked the clock. I had a meeting in fifteen minutes on the other side of the building. Fuck. I almost forgot about that.

…

"How about this one, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione stood in front of a long mirror in the little boutique that Draco had sent her to. She twisted her slim form side to side and bit her lower lip. "It's a bit much, I think…" She had said this about at least six dresses prior to this one.

The little tailor standing beside her was getting slightly irritated by the girl's consistent discomfort in each frock. "Madam, if I may, I would like to remind you that you stated the event you would be attending would be a formal one, yes? These dresses, they are all formal and-"

Hermione sighed, "I will take this one, ma'am thank you." She didn't want to hear another word.

"Lovely," The woman looked completely blithe and had Hermione changed instantly to wrap it for her. As the woman provided Hermione with the care instructions, the vacant girl's eye was caught by a figure outside the boutique. It was Ginny.

The beautiful red-head entered the boutique and Hermione turned away quickly, "Thank you, ma'am may I just- here." She slammed the bills on the table and attempted to leave without bothering to receive change when a hand reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm. _Why? Why Gin?_

"Hermione?" The golden brown-haired girl turned her head slowly with a despondent look, "Hi, Gin," she tried for a smile as the ecstatic younger girl embraced her older friend in a tight hug, nearly suffocating Hermione. "How are you? Ron told me what happened last night? Are you okay? Has Malfoy hurt you? Why are you out? I didn't even think he would-"

"Ginny!" Hermione looked desperately into her friend's eyes. "Gin, I… I can't speak to you anymore." She said looking to the ground, "There are eyes watching, everywhere. If someone sees us talking…"

Ginny looked dumbfounded. "But Hermione…"

"Ginny, you know the rules. It is for your own good. Just please." She reached out and grasped her friend's hand she was threatening to cry again, "Pretend we never met."

Hermione turned away with her package too soon to see Ginny's withering expression and fresh tears falling from her pretty blue eyes.

…

"Mr. Malfoy? I can take you to your prophecy now." I stood up, smoothed the front of my suit and nodded to the secretary who came out from the main office of the Head of the Department of Mysteries. I had to admit, I was surprised that I was given permission to do this but I wasn't about to argue. The secretary smiled and led me down a couple corridors and unlocked a door that led into an enormous room where all the prophecies sat stacked on various shelves. "You were very lucky," she nodded. "We were able to find your prophecy with no problem. I shall summon it for you." She did this with her wand and it flew down from the highest place on the shelf just to the left of us. It came down and I caught it in my hands as it hovered down gently.

"Thanks," I procured a velvet cloth from my suit pocket and wrapped it up then placed it in a box she had brought for me. "The only reason you're able to take this with you is because you work for the Ministry, you know."

"Sure, thanks." I nodded and left promptly. I went quickly to my next meeting and whilst sitting there, I created a memo for my secretary to send an owl to Hermione that I would be home around 6PM.

I sat half listening and mostly fiddling with the quill I had in my left hand. "Mr. Malfoy,"

"Yes, sir?" I asked. I was good at being alert when I needed to, but these particular meetings were merely about catching up on everyone's accomplishments, as if I cared what any of them did.

"We heard about your success with convincing the Head of Magical International Corporation to sell his company to the Ministry. Very bad for many of his high-paid employees since our people will replace most of them, but you did a lot of good for the Ministry so you have received," The current Minister of Magic, Beauregard Thurston, beamed and chuckled, "A share in profits, annually. Mr. Tufttle would like you to receive as much as 30%."

My jaw dropped and I was hit by the train of Dumbfounded Surprise. "He has already drawn up the agreement?"

"Oh part of it, with his lawyer. He wants to meet you and Mr. Hellstriger tomorrow to draw the rest of it up and finalize it. Then yes, it will be in writing. Our Departments of Finance and Investments have both done analysis on the projection of his company and the results are saying that galleons and galleons will come from this change! Good job, boy!"

I was completely sanguine the entire day, confidence pouring from every pore in my body. I set the meeting up for 10AM the next morning with the three men and I went the rest of the day receiving congratulations. I was on top of the world!

Because I was so high on my fucking cloud and I felt so much power, I even decided to report Weasley, something I hadn't thought too much about earlier that day. I went straight to the secretary of the wizard council before leaving work, "Mrs. Scarflott, I would like to make a complaint." Not that I had much to complain about! I honestly could have cared less about Weasel-bee, but why not? I had time and now I had money! 30% annually bitches!

"Name?"

"Draco Malfoy," She raised an eyebrow. "I know who you are, Mr. Malfoy, who is the person you wish to complain about?"

"Ronald Weasley," she looked fairly quizzical. "He is harassing your wife?"

"Well you would know all about my personal life, Jean," I smirked. I honestly wasn't surprised, this stout little woman was the biggest gossip within the Ministry, probably the magical world itself. "Oh my, when did this happened?" And there you have it. "Yesterday evening, right after we had returned from the wedding."

"Any threats?"

"Just that he would take my wife away," I looked scornful. And she raised her eyebrows again in shocked horror. "I will file this complaint immediately with Mr. Weasley. He shall know about it first thing tomorrow, dear. He will, for certain, be restrained from bothering you or Hermione any further, that I can promise you. You shall have a letter on your desk no later than 11AM tomorrow."

I nodded curtly, a smug grin on my face.

…

"Hermione?"

"Draco, one moment."

"Don't keep me waiting," I jeered and left the foyer mirror to go into the lounge. She was not there, nor the kitchen, or study. "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"I am upstairs," she sounded nervous and I ran up to see what she was on about.

She was standing in the middle of the bedroom in front of the mirror on a small cushioned stool. She was cloaked in a sparkling red dress that trailed down far below her feet. She turned to look at me and it was obvious she was feeling self-conscious in the gown she'd purchased.

But she looked beautiful. It was one of those odd one sleeve things, I don't know anything about women's fashion, but I know a good dress when I see it and whether or not it would be appropriate for the event she needs to attend. "Hermione," my breath caught in my throat and I was ashamed to admit that my wife was beautiful. "Well, how do I look?" She looked like she was afraid of getting hit. I promenaded over to her and walked around where she was standing on the stool, careful not to step on the dress. Let's have some fun, shall we?

I gave her a wary expression, "Where did you get it?"

"At the boutique, the one you told me to go to," I nodded and rubbed my chin, one fist shoved into my pant pocket. "And how much did you pay for it?" I shifted my gaze to contempt and she responded with a struggle to reassure me, "I used the money you gave me, Draco. You said it didn't matter how much I spent as long as I got a good one."

"And this" I snorted, "To you is a good dress?" I glared at her. "You're pathetic. Take it off. When's dinner ready? I didn't have lunch."

She looked dejected and blushed with embarrassment. "In an hour," she responded and I nodded but did not move. "Aren't you going to let me change?"

"Sure, go ahead," I gestured.

She looked at me like I was mental but said nothing. "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Don't talk to me that way," she narrowed her eyes and I raised an eyebrow. "Look I am doing the best I can because I don't really have another option, do I? I am unfortunately stuck with you but you could at least have some respect for me and leave me when I am about to change clothes!" She glared daggers at me and I leered at her, "You're pretty feisty. I like your type. Shy, submissive, with a bit of spice." I neared her and took her hands so she could come off the stool. I would've felt much worse about what happened next but see I can't get erect with any other woman and my ancestors were actually encouraging me to give it to her, so I felt less shame than I would otherwise.

That doesn't mean I wouldn't still be a fuck of a husband to her, it was too much fun.

I was feeling confident and began kissing lightly around her neck and collarbone. The way her chest rose and fell beneath my butterfly touch was engorging my member. I dipped my head between the crest of her breasts and ran my tongue between them, moving up slowly. She whimpered and I wondered if it was in pleasure or fear. Surely this would feel like getting raped for her. I didn't care. I would do whatever I had to.

I let my eyes meet hers and honestly she did look scared. "Frightened?" I leered at her and I licked my lips whilst looking at hers. I didn't give her a chance to reply, because as soon as I saw those lips move, mine crashed onto hers and I enveloped her in a hot, wet kiss. She didn't struggle or push away, and I wondered if she was being submissive to the inevitable event or if she was actually enjoying it.

I certainly was. I let my hand slip from hers, up her arms, around her shoulders, down her slender back until I rested it on her bum. The way that dress hugged her slim figure… It was such a tease and it was all I could do to not rip it off. I instead pulled her closer, released her lips from mine and nodded. "Strip," my voice was husky and her eyes widened, "Before dinner?"

"Yeah, come on I don't care. We have to do it at some point. If we do it now and conceive, we won't have to do it again."

She raised an eyebrow, "You think you'll be able to resist my temptations for the rest of our lives?"

Damn that was hot. I watched her as she turned around, undid the zipper slowly revealing more and more of her pale, smooth back along the way. I could feel the bulge in my pants, I was throbbing and I wanted this to go faster. The dress fell and revealed a petite naked woman in nothing but lacy black panties. Oh fuck. I was really turned on and the throbbing in my pants needed to be corrected because discomfort was becoming more potent. I watched her take one hand, her back still to me, and grasp her ponytail tie and pull it out slowly, letting that hair fall out slowly. Ohhh ffuuucckk….

I turned her around, scooped her up and practically threw her one the bed. She yelped slightly and laughed as I began kissing her vigorously all over. Her nipples were already taut and I was in awe at her slender waist and wide hips. I let my tongue run over her skin, sending shivers all over her. I hesitated only a moment to pull my shirt off and nearly jizzed right there in my pants as she let one hand gently squeeze my heaving bulge. She unzipped the pants and I pulled them off. "You little whore," I growled and came down onto her. Now that I was released from my trap I was feeling far better and the cool air was wafting over us from the open window, that cool autumnal evening air running over our bodies. I wasted no time and slid inside her. I felt the hot wetness of her and easily found her narrow slit. I made my entry slow and deliberate only to get her moaning and her breath to quicken. "My Merlin…" she heaved.

I leered at her. "Good enough?"

"You're…. you're huge!" Now what man doesn't love hearing that? To be honest, she was pretty fucking tight and her depth seemed to go on forever as I moved into her. I groaned in pleasure as I felt her wet, hot walls clasping my long member. I was inside.

I let my hands rest on her breasts and massaged gently, making sure to run my fingers over her rosy peaks. I lavished being inside her tightness and felt her walls massaging my member over and over as I moved inside her, making her orgasm. I could feel myself coming close and let myself move as deep as I could inside her. I released, shooting a load of hot sperm inside her womb.

I felt frozen in time. I had never experienced as good of sex as this and I felt even better because in retrospect I really didn't have to do anything. I wondered if she had been faking her orgasms, women say they have two but in reality, they have three. I stayed within her and let myself go soft within her before pulling out. "You were falsifying those orgasms, admit it."

She looked dazed and shook her head, "No, no I swear." I snorted and fished for my pocket watch that I was sure was resting somewhere on the bed. I was sure it had slipped out of my waistcoat as I stripped. "That only took us 30 minutes." I stated this mischievously and moved off of her. I left her lying there on the bed while I entered the lavatory. "We need to be sure to clean up those sheets," I reminded her and began turning on the shower. She shouted something at me but I couldn't catch the words, "What?"

She opened the lavatory door. "I am getting dressed, I said. Dinner will be ready when you're out."

"As I was expecting, I didn't need you to tell me that!" I scoffed and began shampooing as she moved inside the lavatory near the sink. I heard her finishing up and leave just as I was stepping out. I didn't ask myself how she was feeling about the sex we just had and later on that evening, I felt like I should've. Maybe I should have made it more about her, because in reality, little foreplay went on.

For the first time in my life, I was feeling guilty because she was making an effort and I was being a jerk.

_**Not a great 'love-making' chapter… I promise it gets better. **_


	6. My Faults & Fatalities

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and follows! I will post more soon, I promise! Happy reading! xX**_

If I had known her better, I would say something was bothering her. She looked absent and I wiped my mouth before speaking. I leaned forward, "You got a problem?"

She forked her chicken and closed her eyes. "Did you submit that report about Ron?"

I smirked. "For a moment I thought it might have been the sex," she rolled her eyes. "That too, but one thing at a time." I snickered, "Why do you ask?"

"I am pretty sure you did it, I… just need confirmation. I want to know what happens to him." Damn this bitch cries a lot. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned to look out the picture window to the dark front lawn. I set my fork down and eyed her warily, "What happened today. Hermione?"

She hesitated and turned back to face me slowly and I was getting suspicious, "Did he come to the house again?" I heard a noise outside on the lawn. At that I stood up, threw my napkin down. "Draco," Hermione hurried after me. And with her at my heels I stormed to the front of the house and to the door. I opened it. No one was there. I hesitated for a moment, the slammed the door shut, turned around and grabbed Hermione. "You would say something if you knew you were being taken tonight."

"Yes, yes," she fought wildly against my grasp but I wasn't relenting. "Then tell me, is someone coming for you tonight? Did you plan an escape?"

"No, Draco I- I don't know, please stop you're hurting me." She whined. I let her go instantly and set the wards up again. "Were you done?"

"With what?"

"With eating!"

"Yes!" she shouted, tears threatening to spill over. I knew I needed to control my temper, it was never my strength, keeping my cool. I stormed into the dining room. "You barely ate anything," I hissed. "Well I couldn't eat anymore now, could I?" She fairly screamed and I glowered at her. I walked over to her, pulled her arm into an uncomfortably twisted position and spoke very slowly and softly. "You will not talk back, understood? And you will tell me what happened today because I know it wasn't the sex or the dress, it is something else. So, begin." I challenged and she relented. "When I was in the boutique today Ginny Weasley showed up and tried speaking to me. She asked a bunch of questions and I told her to get lost, that I was probably being watched and I needed her to be safe. That's all." I raised an eyebrow at her, "That's all?"

"It worked me up because I can't let anything happen to them and I have to be careful because anyone could report me, even you, and I would be heartbroken if any of my friends were hurt. You have to understand, if someone thinks I am breaking the rules, even if I am not, they will be punished."

"So this why you have been such a good wife? You're afraid I'll report you?"

She blinked, stunned. "You… you think I am a good wife?"

I released her and noticed I'd left marks on her arm where I'd gripped her. "Just answer the question," I ignored hers.

"Yes,"

"Not because you care?"

"No," she looked defiant. "How could I care about you, Draco?" With that she went to clear the table. I stood in place for a moment, stunned. It had never occurred to me that perhaps she had been so exceptional for a reason. I hadn't had time to think about it to be perfectly honest. Yet I had questioned it, maybe because it didn't seem natural for her to be so submissive and caring.

Her words, how scared she really was, for her friends more so than for herself…

I felt suddenly sick.

I loosened my tie and went into the foyer to get my prophecy. I wanted to examine this more deeply in private.

…

I poured myself a drink and locked all the doors. She didn't have a wand or a key, so unless she was going to take the risk of getting hexed and shouted at by banging on the door, I was pretty sure I would be uninterrupted for a while. I poured myself a drink from the mini bar I had in my study, it comes in handy when I'm stressed.

I dimmed the lights. Mood lighting, you know. This was supposed to be dramatic.

I procured the prophecy from its bag and velvet wrappings. It was a good thing I had taken precaution not to touch it, because if I had and it is my prophecy, it would've spoken up right there in the Department of Mysteries.

It glowed luminously and I took care to sit down and hold it properly, I didn't want a repeat of my oaf predecessor, Lucius Malfoy, when he had broken Potter's divination.

When the pure-blood unites as one with the one of non-magical descent, they will be challenged in their loyalty for one another if such magic can exist between them. Only when the crux of the wizarding world is endangered will her true colors be revealed. No one can survive, if they do not pass on the legacy. Such a legacy shall not survive if the core of all magic cannot befit the key to its continuation.

Nothing else.

What the fuck. That makes no sense! Okay, I get the first part. I am the pure-blood uniting with the mudblood and I guess we will be challenged in our loyalty to one another. What was the part saying 'if such magic can exist between them'? Loyalty is the magic?

'Only when the crux'- that's me- is endangered will Hermione's true colors be revealed. So she isn't telling the truth now? About not caring? Does she care? Whatever, moving on. 'No one can survive'- already established- 'if they do not pass on the legacy' in other words, have a baby and make sure everything works out so I don't die.

'Such a legacy shall not survive if the core of all magic cannot befit the key to its continuation' Okay this is confusing, I think they might be calling her by two names. Because if I am the progenitor of the legacy, being our child, an also the 'core of all magic' then she must be the key.

I was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. "What?" I hollered and after she tried the knob there was no remark. I waved my wand and the door unlocked. She didn't enter. Merlin! I walked around the desk and poked my head outside of the study. "Hermione?"

"Never mind, Draco. It wasn't important."

I hung my head then slipped back into the room to put the prophecy away. There really wasn't anything I could do until fate managed to put things into motion. I left the study and to my surprise, I heard music playing. It was obviously the radio because the announcer came over and began chattering about something. Hermione stood in the kitchen and was slicing into a thick, round chocolate cake.

"When did-"

"I picked it up on my way home today, I figured you might like some but if not-"

I came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the dessert. It was amazing and I could tell from the raspberries topping it that it was probably chocolate and fruit. "Yeah, I'll take it." I stopped her gently and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is your form of an apology, is it?" she asked as she turned around and handed me my slice of cake. I smirked, "No, I'm just trying to be less snarky."

"Well you're failing at it miserably," and I was happy to see a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Come into the lounge," I pointed a fork at her and nodded, "I have some good news."

"I have news too," she said as I started to turn away. Fuck no. How do women find out they're pregnant so damn fast? "Don't tell me-"

"Well, I suppose it isn't really news, it is more just for your information." She wrung her hands nervously. "This is kind of embarrassing." She began and I looked at her incredulously. "I um… well see when we had sex this afternoon it was quite… convenient because see there is this window for… fertility and it is opened until tomorrow night." She gestured with her hands and flushed in embarrassment. I chuckled, "So in other words, you're ovulating."

"Yes," she winced and turned away quickly to serve herself some cake. "So what is the likelihood I impregnated you today?"

"I can check tonight before bed, but I need your wand."

Did I trust her? Fuck no.

"You can find out the morning you start vomiting your guts up," I jeered and she gave me a glare. "Either that or I can go to the apothecary tomorrow and pick up a potion."

"Do that," I nodded. "And I will be home by 6 to pick you up for the event, it is for the Head of International Magical Corporation. He needs having this celebration because of the deal I just closed."

"A deal?" She looked at me curiously as we moved from the kitchen into the lounge. I poured her and myself a drink and levitated hers to the couch whilst I stood by the bar. "I just made us millionaires, Hermione. I closed a deal between his private company and the Ministry and earned us an annual share in his stocks and investments of 30%." I was ecstatic and Hermione leapt up with glee. "Draco, that's incredible! But how does this change things exactly? In the company."

"I essentially made it so he would earn more profit from desperate people who need to keep their money somewhere safe during these transitional, dark times. This is going to cause a few losses of jobs on the higher end of the spectrum, but it is worth it." I sipped my drink and looked quizzically at her sudden cheerlessness. "What? Don't tell me you're worried about those people losing their jobs."

"Well it is unfortunate, especially nowadays, how are they supposed to find work? Especially better work. I am sure they were paid incredibly large sums of money in that man's company, now they aren't. There only hope is for the stocks to keep going up as well as their investments in the company. Assuming they keep those."

"They can, but most don't. They don't want to take the risk."

"Are you sure this isn't going to cause bankruptcy?"

I snorted at her insinuation, "No, of course not. We had members of two different departments project the money growth and it suggests it will rise consistently."

Hermione accepted this and I downed my drink. She was staring at me for a moment then stood up and gestured to the dish with no more than a flick of her eyebrow. "How is it that you are so ecstatic about something one minute, then a completely downer the next?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Good things… they never tend to last very long in my life."

"Hey," I set the plates that were in her hands down and took her hands, leading her over to the couch. "What can I do?" I couldn't believe I was asking and I suddenly felt awkward and pulled away. She looked down at the hands that had just been in mine not a moment ago then into my eyes. "Promise me when we have a baby, you won't be so distanced from it. She or he will be a half-blood and I don't want it having a father who doesn't think their child is worth their time." She was not speaking accusingly, it was almost like a reminder and once again I was pinching the bridge of my nose. I should have said something, I should have followed her out of the room. But I couldn't do it. I am not good at this shit goddamnit!

I shut the lights off in the room with the flick of my wand and went into the study to make sure everything was prepared for me for tomorrow. By the time I was done, she had left and the entire first floor was dark. I started up the stairs when I heard music again. I was beginning to get the feeling that it comforted her and I moved up the stairs and followed it into the den on the second floor. Aside for the master bedroom and guest room, there is a den and another lavatory on the second floor as well as one extra-large room I wanted to have remodeled into a social room. It is the only place large enough in this house to entertain. Hopefully I could move her and myself out of here after I got my first 30%.

When I saw her in the den I could feel my heart panging slightly. She was curled up in a chair, looking out the window and only one lamp was on. The music playing, I swear to Merlin, was the most depressing song I had ever heard in my life.

She looked so forlorn and broken I knew I had to muster the courage to go to her. I took a deep breath and readied myself. I felt like my tie was choking me and tugged at it again. She didn't even look away from the window when I walked in, but tears did start streaming down her face.

Okay, I could do this. Be nice, be tender, she's your wife for fuck's sake.

I went over to where she was sitting in the chair and offered her my hand. What I did next was not my conscious mind working so if you're thinking I went mental or that I have suddenly become a softy, don't think that because I had no fucking idea what I was doing.

She looked up at me, those unfathomable eyes wet and glistening in the light. My heart thundered wildly and I was pretty sure I didn't have a plan as to what I was doing next. I am not good at this, really.

But she accepted my hand and since music was playing, depressing as it was, I decided why not dance? I was pretty sure she loved that stuff because most girls do and got both my hands in hers. I started swaying slightly. "I really don't know how to dance, Hermione." I croaked. God this was humiliating, I wanted to dart out of the room and die on the bed adjacent to this room.

To my ever-growing dismay, she found delight and solace in my discomfort and humiliation so she began swaying and well, dancing. Nothing worse than letting the woman lead, I tell you. And I tried, really I did, but I was a man without rhythm. She spun and I began getting the idea so I caught her and spun her out, gently twirling her and holding her in that customary hand-on-hip position.

When the music stopped she laughed. I let out a breath of relief and slight amusement at her gentle blush and grin, "Harry and I, he did that when I was feeling out of sorts once."

Oh fuck. I made it worse, she would get all depressed again. Not to mention the fact that I had just replicated a Potter act.

I made every effort not to abuse her as she said, "That was very sweet of you."

Sweet? I am not sweet.

…

The following morning Draco Malfoy left promptly and Hermione went about getting ready to leave for the apothecary. Secretly, she hoped she wasn't pregnant. She wasn't ready for a baby, especially not with the Draco Malfoy who was still so new and bipolar in her life at the moment. She had served him his breakfast like always and watched him leave in his customary fashion. From what she could tell, he loved his job and he loved me powerful and having done things that his father and not accomplished.

Despite their childhood quibbles, she wanted him to succeed. She wanted to see him happy. Maybe if he was, he would be happier with her. Every time he moved to her in a loving or tender way he pulled back and she couldn't figure out whether it was because she was of a lesser bloodline or if he genuinely didn't know how to display affection.

Hermione heard the doorbell ring and went immediately to answer it. In the doorway was a middle-aged man in a black smock-like uniform. He looked stern and his eyes were cold and as black as night. He looked Hermione up and down and spoke in a voice that sounded like wheels over gravel. "Is this the Draco Malfoy home?"

"Who is asking?" Hermione leaned against the door and looked at him suspiciously.

The man handed her a business card, "You his wife?"

"Perhaps," she replied as she took the card which was blank aside from the name: Herman G. Rummage. "Tell him I will be in touch."

With that he turned and stumped down the steps. Hermione watched him leave with suspicion and flipped the card over. Nothing.

She shut the door and prepared to leave. In this day and age, with the current times, you trusted no one, especially not strange wizards who came to your door with one card and nothing but questions.

"That bastard McNair, that complete fucker I hope he dies in a hole! Hermione, come on we need to get going or we'll be late." I burst with this rant into the house and began changing my tie, everything I needed set out on the table and adjacent chair in the foyer for the evening's events.

"Wait, wait Draco! Your coat." The dutiful wife she was, Hermione ran out dressed and cloaked in her own coat and holding mine.

"Thanks, what- what are you doing, now?" She had procured a bottle from her purse.

"Yes, Draco I have been waiting all day to take this! I figured you wanted to be around to hear the news." She pleaded with her eyes and I couldn't say no. Women were weird about these things. "Yes, yes fine hurry up." She retired to the lavatory and within a minute or so she was back an indiscernible look on her face.

"Well?"


	7. Oral Party

I was relieved when she shook her head no, but simultaneously, I was upset. For the wrong reasons for sure. I may not have wanted a baby, especially not with Hermione, but I _needed_ one. For the legacy to continue. At this point, I was pretty sure I would die, Hermione was no way in hell going to save me if my life was in danger and I was not going to be able to change her mind even if I told her it was up to her to keep me alive. Chances were, she would prefer me dead over alive. But if I could impregnate her prior to my demise and she had a safe, healthy pregnancy, then the birthright would continue and the prophecy would be fulfilled… I think.

I would call upon the Malfoy's later for clarification of course, but in the pit of my stomach I was feeling pretty sure that I wasn't going to get the answer that I wanted.

I shrugged, trying to brush it off, "Not a problem." I put a hand on her shoulder as she walked in front of me to leave. And she shook her head, "I'm not worried. We have plenty of time, don't we?"

…

The abode of Tufttle was quite enormous, almost as large as Malfoy Manor in fact, and I was impressed at the amount of Ministry employees who were there.

I hated this. I _really_ dislike social events. I grew up around them all the time when I was a child because my mother loved throwing them. There was always the same drabble, questions, and usually the same answers. "How are you, son? Looking quite grown up!" "Thanks, sir" "How is Hogwarts" "Just fine, sir. Thank you" etc. etc. Now that I am a grown man, I don't get quite the same attention and sometimes I get asked about my work, which is a topic I can go into.

This does not mean people care to hear it though.

They pretend to be interested, nod occasionally then excuse themselves and I end up swallowing my drink uncomfortably and loosening my tie.

Hermione and I walked in and were greeted heartily by Ministry people and instantly, she looked uncomfortable. I tried to be comforting and lock her hand in mine. I didn't know what people were saying, but I felt suspicious that they were discussing the punishment I'd be issued and why I was holding hands with a mudblood. I shouldn't've cared, and I should have kept holding her, but I let go.

I have a reputation.

She didn't seem half as bothered as I did by this. "Mr. Malfoy, is this your wife?"

"Mr. Greenwich, yes, Hermione, this is Mr. Greenwich, my Executive of Magical Law Enforcement. Pleasure, sir." As I continued drabbling on with him Hermione was caught by his wife who instantly complimented her dress. Women.

However, Mr. Greenwich leaned inward and in a low voice said, "Despite her bloodline, she is quite lovely, you were lucky to be paired with something so attractive." I would've thanked him, but I felt pretty insulted. 'Despite her bloodline'? Is that what I sounded like? As if she was less of a person and more of a piece of property to me? I wasn't able to respond because dinner was called and Hermione grabbed my arm. "Draco! Draco who is that man?" She pointed across the room as a middle-aged, somewhat stocky man moved through the crowd. He shot a vacant, quick glance at us. I glared at her, "Way not to be obvious, Hermione come here out of people's way." I guided her over to a spot in the great room away from the crowd. She pointed with her head and I looked the man over. "I don't recognize him, why who is he?"

"He said his name was Herman G. Rummage, he came by today and gave me his card." She pulled it from her purse and flourished it. "There is just his name on this." I scowled. "And why did you open the door? Are you stupid? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Do you realize that it is dangerous out there, especially for you?"

She glowered at me, "Yes, but when the doorbell rings I open it."

"You don't know who it is so don't open it for Merlin's sake! I would rather the person be ignored than to come home to a dead wife and a house in shambles!"

She raised an eyebrow then instantly expressed regret, "You're probably right, I was being foolish." She winced and I loosened my tie slightly. "Okay, fine let's go." I gestured for her to come and adjourn into the dining room. Once everyone was seated Mr. Tufttle stood up, his wine glass raised high, "Tonight, I propose a toast, to Mr. Draco Malfoy, without whom, I would not be successful. With all the problems we face today, I have found a solution through his guidance and salvaged as well as increased my company and its profits. Thank you." It was my indication to stand and I bowed slightly as everyone clapped then raised their glasses to me. First time in my life.

I felt proud and even Hermione was smiling and clapping for me. I didn't know how much she meant it, but I appreciated her support. I knew it must be hard for her, socializing with many of the Dark Lord's ever-loyal followers amongst others who had once been on the side of Potter but now supported the Dark Lord fully.

One man who did not clap toast, or make any move to congratulate me was the Rummage guy Hermione had pointed out to me. I wasn't particularly minding him, but he would stare in my direction throughout dinner, his expression inane. If he had asked for me at my home, why wasn't he speaking to me now? It made me nervous and I pulled Hermione aside to discuss just this a half hour after dinner had ended. I had unbuttoned my jacket and was on my fifth glass of wine.

I am not a lightweight, but I was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. And the moment I pulled her aside I had forgotten what I was going to say, and about Rummage entirely.

"Draco, are you alright?" She was somewhat amused and placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Peachy," I winked. "Do you want to go home?" She asked and I tugged at my tie a bit. My arm was jostled by a large woman walking through the crowd and the drink I had spilled over my suit. Normally, I would be disgusted and told the woman what I thought of her inability to maneuver that awesome talent of hers through a room. But I was laughing and Hermione took this as a sign that she should take me home. "Come on," her arm around mine I shook my head, trying to clear it, then looked down at my suit quizzically. "Draco? Come one let's go."

I don't really remember what else happened at the party nor how I left it. But I do remember entering the house with my wife. She must have used my wand to disarm the wards and get us inside.

Bam. I hit the tile floor with an 'oof.' "Draco! Merlin, get up you stupid idiot." She scolded and pulled me up off the floor. I swear the world was spinning and I almost took her down with me as the petite thing tried wrench me off the floor. "Come on, let's get upstairs."

I felt drunk, but not wasted. And to my delight, I was feeling incredibly horny. Her perfume intoxicated my senses and the way she looked in that dress, how had I not been distracted all night long? As we stumbled up the stairs, I recall having said something and she laughed. "Okay, yes, you need to sleep. Up you go."

I wasn't about to sleep. As soon as we reached the bedroom and she flicked my wand to illuminate a small light near the lavatory. I pushed her onto the bed. "Draco!" she was clearly stunned, but I was ready to fuck her, fuck her insane. I wasn't sure how tipsy she was but her pupils were dilated, whether that was from the prospect of sex or the alcohol. I stripped my shirt off instantly and growled as I went to kiss and nip at her neck. She moaned gently and I whispered in her ear, "If I can't get it up, I have a friend that will."

"What?"

"Shut up," I whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek before grabbing a box that was resting on my nightstand. Inside, I have variety of 'magical pills' they are not from the wizarding world, they are all muggle. When the Dark Lord came to power and muggles were being slaughtered daily, raids occurred and their homes were robbed of various possessions. Many carried these little pills and anything the Ministry doesn't burn or otherwise destroy can be given to employees and I got these from a wizard who assured me they are 'pure and the best shit in the world'. I had no fucking clue what the hell he was talking about but he said they were meant to give you a feeling of ecstasy and make everything better. I had obtained them a bit ago, prior to my marriage, and had yet to use them, nor understand what they were really for or why muggles needed them. But they sounded good enough and the Ministry official assured me the effects were temporary. I wanted to try them, but my conscious, non-alcohol sloshed mind never allowed me to. Now that I wasn't thinking, everything was coming naturally and without any forethought or regret.

I popped one in my mouth and swallowed, then put another in my mouth and plastered a kiss on Hermione that sent one into hers. "Draco, what was that?" She didn't sound scared, but confused? Maybe a bit concerned. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you. I promise."

It wasn't long before we were both overcome with a strange feeling. "I like this…" Wow, I was feeling completely giddy and totally out of myself. The world was more dazed than it had been when I was only inebriated by drinks.

Hermione moaned, "What have you done to us?" She didn't have time to say anything else underneath me because I wasted no time and we worked to remove her clothes. Not until she was lying bare-skinned beneath me did I begin truly going mental. It turned out I didn't need that other drug to get myself 'ready to go' as it were. It was hailing the day as I began kissing Hermione dynamically across her neck, collarbone, breasts, down her belly and hovered just above her vulva. I let out a hot breath over her ever wetting region. I had never done this before, but then again I was always thinking before and never had I given much thought to deliberately pleasuring a female and leaving myself hanging during intercourse. With one stroke of my long tongue, I was running over her cunt slit and up, lightly tracing over her clit. I could taste her juices, sweet and honey-like on my tongue. I wanted more. And as she gasped in shock and pleasure I knew I was doing something right. Two or three more times I repeated the action until she began begging, "Draco, please…"

"Patience," I muttered and gently, smoothly, I slid my tongue into her. She gasped and panted as I licked her walls hungrily, my tongue combing her soft, hot folds, drinking her in. She was arching her back and murmuring things I can't recall but I knew I was doing it the way she liked. I stopped and instead slid my long, hard member inside her when she came ultimately, slamming against me. I grinned as she gasped and cried out deliciously as I slid into her and she received immense content.

I fell onto one of her breasts and sucked eagerly. She had her hands in my hair, grabbing at my back and running her fingers, and nails, over the pale skin. I was lost in this sensual paradise as I pumped effortlessly into her wet fertility. I felt a tingling sensation creep over my skin every time she touched me and my senses were incredibly heightened. She practically screamed my name as I moved within her, something I wasn't doing incredibly well I thought, but she had no complaints. I knew it wouldn't be long before I ejaculated so I pushed in deeper. With each thrust, she grunted in anticipation and with passion as she smothered me with kisses. I felt her hands run down to my ass and pull me deeper and deeper into her. I nipped at her and felt the ecstasy overwhelm my body. I couldn't think, I could feel everything, smell her perfume which seemed a thousand times stronger, and her cries ignited my passion that much more. I rolled my eyes back as I shot into her, every wondrous sensation completely overcoming me. It was an orgasmic sensation that I was wishing I could repeat, could live it again.

As I pulled out of her, I felt suddenly out of control, my muscles tingling and my mind wanting nothing more than to be close to her. My arms reached out to hold her against me and she obliged, the two of us wrapped up together, completely drugged and snockered, through the night.

…

I was positive I would not have woken up the following morning if I had not heard the consistent "Get up! Wake up, Draco! Your breakfast is ready and you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I looked at the clock, my vision blurry and head throbbing. "Ugghhh…" I groaned. It was 7:15AM.

"Okay, I'm getting up," I groaned and sat up slowly, feeling groggy and lethargic. I looked up at Hermione who was gathering my suit and yammering on about something. I did not need this at 7AM. I stood up slowly and shuffled into the bathroom, hoping a cold shower would wake me up.

"I have coffee ready for you downstairs."

"Forget about the breakfast, Hermione. I need to get going."

"I will pack it for you, lunch as well. You can't just go off and run around like you usually do when you're recovering from a hangover. And I don't want you ever using those drugs again." I barely comprehended what she was saying as she continued to scold me and I left the lavatory and dressed after a quick shower. I ignored her for the most part and was surprised her constant know-it-all reprimanding wasn't making me go mad.

I left her in the bedroom as I went downstairs. I was feeling slightly better, but my head was still throbbing. "Draco, wait we should talk. About last night?"

"I can't, Mione. I have to get to work." Mione? The fuck? I didn't think long on it though as I left the house.

…

"Okay so according to Jenkins, there is no problem?" I asked in frustration to Mr. Catharus who shrugged. "I was told by Mr. Jenkins who was told by Mr. Tufttle that Mr. Rummage needed to have a meeting with you in private. I never said anything about there being a problem, Mr. Malfoy."

I wanted to rip his head off. "We had the meeting to finalize the document, everything was settled, I don't see why you came in here saying that Mr. Rummage requires a meeting and Mr. Jenkins has a problem!" I was boiling over with frustration. "Sir, I am only saying that Mr. Jenkins has a problem because of complaints for people like Mr. Rummage." Mr. Catharus spoke up suddenly. I had a letter opener on my desk, how I would've loved to see that go into his throat.

"Fine, fine," I said. "Get Mr. Rummage into my office, next week."

"Yes, sir."

I sat back as Catharus left and I wondered why Tufttle hadn't mentioned anything to me about there being an issue with the employees Jenkins and Rummage. Hermione had said something about a guy the night before at the party. Was it Rummage? I couldn't quite recall.

I should've taken the day off. I was so preoccupied I apparently hadn't heard the knock on my door, nor the sound of it opening.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"What?" I asked almost too sharply and was taken aback with the wizard in the doorway. Whether he was Mr. Rummage or not, he was definitely the man from the night before at the party, the man who Hermione said came to the door… okay, yes. It was Mr. Rummage.


End file.
